That Girl's A Trick
by thousand lies
Summary: Alex has to move to California with her family. The new girl, without any friends, and most importantly, without magic. Can she find love in the new city? -This sucks.. I know, I really really hate summarys! I think the story is better than the summary :D
1. I do not know you yet

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or Camp Rock, neither do I own the characters.**

**Okay, so this is a little something I came up with while showering. I know weird. :D**

**I still hope you like it!**

**I don't know if I should continue it or if it's any good but I hope it's okay…**

**It's kind of AU. The Russo's all moved to California, because their sub-shop burned down. Justin goes to college in New York.**

**That family Magic competition, or whatever it's called, already happened, and Justin won. **

Alex POV

"Alex! Get up or you're gonna be late!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

I sighed and turned around my bed. I hate school! But what I hate even more, is being the new girl.

At my old school I had friends, I was respected, I might've even been a bit popular. But now here I am, no friends and on the other side of the country.

After our shop burned down, my parents didn't know what to do. Justin went off to college, so they decided to move… all the way to the "sunny" California.

Let me tell you just one thing, compared to New York,The pretty much everything else sucks!

Did I mention the worst part of all things? I lost my magic! Stupid Justin won the family competition, and now I actually have to do everything myself.

It's been three months, but I'm still not used to living without magic.

"Alex! If you're not down here in 15 minutes I'm gonna come up there!"

Gosh, did I mention that I HATE school?

I got up anyways. I rolled out of bed and put on my black skinny jeans and a purple and black Paramore T-shirt. Along with that,my purple keds.

I put my cell in my pocket and went downstairs.

"Finally! I was about to go up and throw you out of bed." My mom smiled.

I grumbled and sat down at the table.

Max and Dad were already there eating breakfast.

"I just hope they're gonna be some hot girls." Max said with a mouth full of food.

My mom hit his arm lightly.

"Max!" She said.

"Yeah, that's what I hope to." I said.

My parents knew I was gay, and they were totally fine with it.

"Alex…" my mom started.

"Yeah yeah I know… don't talk like that" I mocked her.

She smiled.

"Okay kids, off to school with you, you sure that I don't have to bring you?" My mom questioned while cleaning the table.

"No mom, I'm 17, I don't need you to bring me to school anymore!" I told her.

I grabbed my keys and went out the door. I unlocked my car and got in.

Since the wIay to my new high school is longer than back in New York, my parents thought it was time to get me car.

And not just any car, a 1973 Dodge charger, the baddest car the world has ever seen!

I love my car, and I mean love. She was my baby and no one, and I mean no one was allowed to drive her, but me.

I put in my This Providence CD and started to drive off towards my new high school.

When I pulled up to the school and parked, I saw the most beautiful girl.

Right in that very moment the words "Well, I do not know you yet, I do not know you yet, You don't know my first name, But I, I-I found youJust in time" came blaring out of my speakers.

That couldn't be contingency. I got of my car and grabbed my backpack from the backseat. As I turned to look at the girl again, I saw that there were three guys pushing her around and throwing her books to the ground.

I quickened my pace and walked up to them.

"Is there a problem?" I asked the guys as I stepped in front of the girl.

"Yeah, actually there is a problem, so why don't you stay out of it and mind your own shit?" One of the guys asked me as he stepped closer to me.

"I don't know, I've never been good with minding my own shit." I told him, as I looked him right in the eye.

He stepped even closer, our noses were almost touching. Even though he was almost 4 inches taller than me, I was not about to back down.

"Well, I suggest you start now, before I fuck up your pretty little face." He spat.

I looked at them, then I started to laugh.

"What you laughing at, bitch?" He was so angry, his eyes were about to pop out off his head.

"You" I got out between laughs.

If he only knew.

He swung at me, but I dodged.

No one knew, but my parents made me take self-defense lessons for almost 4 years.

"Dude, I really don't want to hurt you, so I suggest you just back off." I told him seriously.

He swung at me again, and again I dodged. I was about to punch him when, right at that moment a teacher came over to us.

"Is there a problem Mr. Grey?" He asked the guy that wanted to punch me.

He looked at us.

"No Mr. Davis." The brown haired guy said.

"Well then Mr. Grey, I suggest you go to your next class or else you are going to be be late, again."

With that the teacher, Mr. Davies I suppose, walked away.

"Come on Shane, that jerk's still watching us from behind the window." One of the other guys said.

"You better watch out for your fucking girlfriend Torres." He looked at the girl, while pointing at me.

Then he walked away.

I turned to look at the girl, and bent down to help her pick up her books.

"There you go." I smiled at her while handing her her books.

She smiled shyly. God, what a smile!

"You shouldn't have done that, now they hate you too." She said sadly.

"No, that's exactly what I needed to do. And so what if they hate me, I could care less about what those losers think." I smiled at her.

"I'm Alex by the way." I offered her my hand.

"My name is Mitchie." She said while shaking my hand.

We stood there awkwardly.

"Sooo, this is kinda my first day here, would you mind showing me the office?" I smiled sheepishly.

Her smile grew.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. Come on I'll show you around." She said.

**A/N:**

**Ok... so, this is it for the start. Tell me if you guys like it and if I should continue it, or if this idea is just total shit.. :D**

**The next chapters will be longer, just in case you think I should continue this :) A picture of Alex's car is in my profile, just in case you want to see the most awesome car ever :).**


	2. You'll get what you deserve

**So, here it is, the second chapter for That girl's a trick :)**

**I hope you enjoy, I don't really know where I'm going with this, but I never do when I begin to write a story lol That's not a good thing though...**

**Anyways, I got great ideas for this story :D**

**What happened last time:**

"I'm Alex by the way." I offered her my hand.

"My name is Mitchie." She said while shaking my hand.

We stood there awkwardly.

"Sooo, this is kinda my first day here, would you mind showing me the office?" I smiled sheepishly.

Her smile grew.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all. Come on I'll show you around." She said.

**Chapter 2:**

She showed me around for a while.

She captivated me. I've never met a girl so beautiful.

And that's something coming from my mouth.

I've never called a girl beautiful, never.

Hot, bad, banging yeah, but beautiful? Never!

No one ever fascinated me more.

I've met a lot of hot girls, I even met Sophia Bush once, back in New York, and she just might be the definition of hot. But she didn't even come close to matching up with Mitchie.

I got pulled from my thoughts, when we came to a sudden halt.

"And this is the office." She smiled shyly.

"Great, thanks" I smiled.

"Do you want me to wait, just in case you don't know where your next class is?" She asked.

I could tell that she was really insecure. But she really had no reason to be.

She was beautiful, nice, funny and the list goes on.

"You'd do that?" I had a small smile on my face.

"Y-Yeah, of course." She stuttered while smiling.

She was so cute.

When I came out of the office, Mitchie stood with her back against a locker.

She didn't seem to notice me, so I took a moment to memorize her beauty.

She was wearing black skinny jeans and a grey wife beater, over that an open grey and white plaid shirt. To finish off the look, she wore white and grey vans.

Her black hair fell in light curls around her face.

I walked up to her, and she smiled at me with a 1000 Watt smile.

She had the most amazing smile.

"C-Can I take a look? Maybe we got some classes together." She asked shyly.

I handed her my schedule, our fingers touched and a spark erupted my stomach.

She smiled at me, before looking at the paper.

Her eyes lit up while reading, and a small smile formed on her lips.

"You got chemistry with Mr. Thompson next, I'm not in that class, but I could walk you if you'd like?" She asked unsure.

"That'd be awesome!" I smiled.

I think the last time I smiled that much, was the first two nights when I slept in my car.

What? I love my car!

She handed me my schedule back, and we began to walk towards my next class.

"After this, we have music together. Do you want me to wait here after class so we can walk together?" She asked, not looking at me.

I've never met someone so caring, I can't believe some douche would want to hurt her.

I just smiled at her and nodded.

She smiled too and turned around to walk to her next class.

I stared at her until she rounded the corner before gong into the classroom.

Chemistry was kind of boring, not that I paid attention anyway.

All I could think about was Mitchie.

_This is not right, I'm not the type that falls in love too easily. I'm like the female version of Charlie Harper, just with a cooler car._

_I've known this girl for not even two hours, and I can't stop thinking about her, that's definitely not good!_

The bell rung, signaling that the class was over.

Just like she said she would, Mitchie waited by the lockers when I walked out the door.

"Hey you" I smiled at her. She just smiled and nodded.

We walked to our next class silently.

When we walked into the class, a few kids were already seated in their seats.

I noticed, that the three guys from this morning were there as well.

The guy, apparently his name was Shane if I remember right, sat there, glaring at me.

"There's a free seat next to me, you can sit there, i-if you want to sit there that is." She looked at me.

"I'd love to." I gave her a small smile. Her face brightened up.

As soon as I sat down, the teacher, Ms. Sawyer walked in.

She looked around the classroom, and spotted me.

"Okay class, it seems we got a new student." She looked at a paper that lay on her desk. "Umm… Alexandra Russo right?" I nodded.

"Okay then, why don't you introduce yourself?" I sighed but got up anyway.

"My name is Alex, I moved here like a three days ago from New York. I love music and art, and umm yeah, that's pretty much it." I sat down.

"Okay then, let's start." Ms. Sawyer said.

"It's only three more months till the end of the term, and today I going to tell you, what your term challenge will be. And remember it will count 50% of your grade." She walked around her desk and sat on top of it.

"At first, I wanted to let you write a paper about important musicians like Mozart or Richard Wagner, but I decided against it. I want you all to have a chance to express your creativity. So, you'll be paired up in groups of two, and, drumroll please, you have to write two songs. Not only the text, but also the music."

The whole class got excited.

"Now now, quite please! Before you all run around in search of a partner, let me tell you it's all gonna happen by accident. I got all your names written down, folded up, and in this box. I'll pull two names and then announce them to the class. Okay then let's start."

She put the first two slips of paper from the box.

"Jessica and Mike"

"Peter and Hayley"

"David and Jeff"

"Shane and Miley"

…

Mitchie hadn't been picked yet, and neither was I.

When everyone had a partner, Ms. Sawyer looked at me.

"Oh, right Alex. Your name was not in this. Who hasn't got a partner yet?" She asked. Mitchie raised her arm slowly.

"Great then, Alex, you'll work with Mitchie." I could hear a few kids snicker.

Mitchie had her eyes glued to her table.

Those jerks.

I touched her hand lightly to get her to look at me. It worked.

I smiled at her.

"You know what? I'm really happy that I get to work with you." I whispered, but I bet she could hear the smile in my voice.

She gave me a toothy smile.

The rest of the class went by rather fast.

When the bell rung everyone was fast to get out, seen as it was lunch.

I wanted to walk with Mitchie, but she was already out the door.

I walked to my locker. As I stored my books, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mitchie smiling at me.

"I-I was umm, wondering, if umm maybe, maybe y-you want to sit with me at lunch…" she trailed off, playing with her fingers not looking at me.

I really wanted to touch cheek and tell her that there is no reason to be so insecure, because she's just beautiful, but I decided against it.

Instead, I touched her arm.

"You don't even need to ask. I actually wanted to ask you, but you were gone so fast after music, that I didn't get the chance." I laughed.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that I really had to go to the bathroom." She blushed.

Just then, I saw the three guys from before, and two girls come my way.

They came to stop in front of me and Mitchie.

"Hey" the girl with long curly brown hair said to me.

"Hey" I said back, while glaring at the douche Shane.

"My name's Miley, this is Emily, the guy with the curls is Nate, that's David, and as I heard you already met Shane." She smirked at the last part.

"Yeah, I'm Alex" I told her irritated.

"I want to ask if you want to have lunch with us, don't worry about Shane, I told him you overreacted, seen as it is your first day and you don't know who the cool kids are yet. And now that you're stuck with that-" she said while looking disgustedly at Mitchie "-we thought that you'd need some normal people to hang out with, so what ya say?"

I looked at Mitchie. She looked at the ground, then she looked up at me.

"Y-You c-can go. It's fine." She looked at me, she tried to be strong, but I could see the unshed tears in her eyes.

I look back at Miley and the others.

"Oh, thanks, but no thanks. I already found the coolest person in this school so I don't need you. And I would appreciated it, if you didn't talk about her that way. The is the only uncool and abnormal people I see are the five standing in front of me, so why don't you just leave us alone now?"

Miley seemed kind of shocked that someone would turn her offer down, but then she got angry.

"Whatever, you'll see what you get for hanging out with the freak." She spat.

"No no no, didn't you listen? I'm not gonna hang out with you." I told her. I could hear Mitchie snicker.

She huffed and walked away. The stupid dudes all ramming my shoulder as they walked by.

I turned to Mitchie.

"You really didn't have to do that, I understand if you don't want to sit with me." she said sadly, while looking at the ground again.

This time I didn't fight my urge.

I put my hand on her cheek and lifted her head.

"You are the only person I want to sit with, and I meant what I said, to me, you really are the coolest person here. Don't let them put you down, you deserve better than that, and I'll make sure that you get what you deserve." I smiled at her, but still speaking seriously.

A tear made it's way down her cheek. I was quick to wipe it away with my thumb, seen as my hand still lingered on her cheek.

She smiled at me. And that was the moment that I realized, that I just might be falling for Mitchie Torres.

And there was nothing I could do to stop that.

**I hope you enjoyed this :) if not, well then I'm gonna cry!**

**I searched for a cool pair of shoes for Mitchie on the internet (yeah, I do that with pretty much everything they wear :D) and found those awesome shoes! And I just feel the need to show them to all of you, so there's a link to a picture in my profile. And seriously, they rock, you should check 'em out, I've never seen them before, but I really really wanna have them now lol**

**Anyways, please review! Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
